Yotaro' s parade
by Sanae78
Summary: Raccolta di storie dedicata a Yotaro, il mitico gatto di Taro Misaki.
1. Janpu

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Janpu"**

di Sanae78

Ichiro stava lavorando nel suo studio ed era completamente concentrato su una tela, che avrebbe dovuto consegnare la settimana successiva.

"Accidenti, non va ancora bene … in quel punto ci vuole un po' più di luce …"

Lavorava con la porta aperta e, senza che se ne accorgesse, Yotaro era entrato con passo felpato, sedendosi proprio di fianco a lui, alla sua sinistra.

Il gatto amava guardare Ichiro dipingere e trovava, quella stanza, un ottimo posto per fare qualche bel pisolino.

Il padre del suo amico Taro, era così assorto da quello che stava facendo, che non aveva nemmeno percepito il suo arrivo.

Yotaro non capiva come gli essere umani potessero essere così avventati, ignoravano forse il fatto che un pericolo poteva essere sempre in agguato.

I gatti erano decisamente più furbi, e, soprattutto, più vigili, anche quando ronfavano beatamente.

"Yotaro … che ci fai qui?"

Finalmente Ichiro si era accorto di non essere solo … _era ora!_

"Che ti prende Yotaro? Perché mi fissi a quel modo?"

Le pupille del micio erano completamente dilatate, con lo sguardo fisso su Ichiro, cosa che un po' aveva inquietato l' uomo.

"Sei strano Yotaro, sai?"

Ichiro non sapeva cosa volesse dire avere un animale domestico, sebbene da un po' avesse iniziato a considerare quel micetto, a cui suo figlio era così tanto affezionato, in modo diverso.

Mentre il signor Misaki pronunciava quelle parole, Yotaro era balzato da terra, giungendo sulle spalle dell' uomo, che stavolta si era spaventato per davvero.

"Ma che fai Yotaro?"

Il gatto si muoveva sinuosamente intorno al suo collo, e, poi, senza preavviso, aveva strofinato il proprio musetto contro il viso di Ichiro.

"Ehii … ehiii … fermati!"

Possibile che Ichiro non capisse di quale grande onore il gatto lo stesse omaggiando.

Yotaro un po' sconsolato si era disteso sulle spalle dell' uomo, con la testa ciondolante.

"Presto, Taro vieni! Aiuto!"

Ichiro gridava, ma Yotaro non intendeva spostarsi nemmeno di un millimetro da dove si trovava, anzi stava seriamente pensando di addormentarsi lì.

Quella schiena era proprio comoda e, forse, avrebbe dovuto solo sistemarsi un po' più comodamente.

"Ma che succede?"

Taro era corso dal salotto, allarmato dalle grida del padre, temendo che gli stesse accadendo qualcosa di brutto.

"Ma …"

Vedendo quella scena, Taro era scoppiato a ridere, lasciando ancora più frastornato suo padre.

"Per favore Taro, toglimelo … ho paura che mi graffi … ma lo sai che è saltato dal pavimento fin quassù?"

"Si, certo!"

Taro si era avvicinato a suo padre, indicando con un segno della mano al gatto di saltare sulle sue spalle.

Yotaro l' aveva guardato, come a dire: _devo proprio?_

"Dai vieni Yotaro! Devi aver pazienza … papà non è ancora abituato a questo tipo di cose."

Un po' di malavoglia il micio si era sollevato passando sulle spalle di Taro, che l' aveva subito salutato con una carezza.

Ichiro era sbalordito: "Taro, ma quel gatto è ammaestrato?"

"No, ma che dici papà! I gatti non si lasciano addomesticare … è solo che io e lui siamo amici e quindi ci capiamo."

"Capisco Taro, ma perché ha fatto così con me? Voleva forse attaccarmi?"

Yotaro dalla suo posto privilegiato seguiva con attenzione tutto quello che stava accadendo tra i due umani.

"No, voleva solo salutarti da amico?"

"Salutarmi da amico?"

"Si. I gatti, quando sono amici, si salutano, strofinandosi testa contro testa Però noi uomini siamo un bel più grossi di loro, ragion per cui, devono ingegnarsi. La maggior parte lo fa strofinando la propria testa contro le gambe del proprio amico umano, mentre i gatti, particolarmente affettuosi, come Yotaro, ti saltano direttamente in spalla. In cambio chiedono solo qualche carezza."

Ichiro era senza parole ed un po' dispiaciuto per non aver compreso.

Senza pensarci due volte aveva allungato la sua mano destra, facendo qualche gattino sotto il collo di Yotaro.

"Perdonami Yotaro! Prometto di non spaventarmi più … io non sapevo …"

"Non preoccuparti papà … ad essere sincero, la prima volta che lo ha fatto con me, mi sono un po' spaventato pure io …"

I due uomini erano scoppiati a ridere, mentre Yotaro tra sé pensava. _ma che hanno da ridere questi due?_

"Bene papà, adesso ti porto via questo birbante e ti lascio lavorare un po' tranquillo."

"Grazie Taro!"

"Forza, vieni con me Yotaro!" per tutta risposta il micio aveva emesso uno squillante '_Mao!'_ ed insieme, ancora in quella posizione, se ne erano usciti, chiudendosi la porta dietro le spalle.

Ichiro non sapeva che fare, doveva finire un quadro, ma gli era venuta una gran voglia di dipingerne uno diverso: Yotaro stava davvero a mo di sciarpa sulle spalle del suo amato Taro.

Era un artista ed era istintivo, quindi non poteva fare a meno di seguire un' ispirazione.

Frettolosamente aveva spostato la tela a cui stava lavorando, prendendone un' altra tutta bianca.

"Bene ed ora disegniamo!"

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

Yotaro è un personaggio di Yoichi Takahashi ed appare in una piccola vignetta del volume. 25 di 'Capitan Tsubasa' in cui dice '_Salve, sono Yotaro Misaki!'_

Yotaro era anche l' amato gatto di Yoichi Takahashi, e, l' autore, al termine di 'Capitan Tsubasa World Youth' scrive '_Infine, dopo undici anni di vita insieme, proprio nel periodo in cui finivo questo lavoro, è spirato il mio amato gatto Yotaro, possa riposare in pace …'_, Yoichi Takahashi ottobre 1997

'Janpu' significa 'salto' in giapponese

Questa storia mi è stata ispirata dal mio caro amico Sampei, meglio conosciuto come il 'gatto saltatore'


	2. Ryokosha Neko

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Ryokosha Neko"**

di Sanae78

"_Mi raccomando Yotaro, non metterti nei guai!"_

Quelle parole gliel' aveva dette il suo amico Taro, mentre stava uscendo da casa e risuonavano ancora nelle orecchie del gatto.

Chissà cos' avrebbe pensato il suo amico umano, se avesse saputo, cosa stava combinando il suo gatto in quel momento.

Yotaro non aveva ancora deciso cosa fare, per ora se ne stava nascosto, cercando di pensare ad un modo per tornare a casa sana e salvo.

Quella mattina aveva fatto la sua solita passeggiata nel vicinato, quando il finestrino aperto di una macchina aveva attirato la sua attenzione.

La tentazione e la curiosità erano state troppo forti e lui ci era saltato dentro per farsi una dormita.

Si era acciambellato in un angolo, da cui non lo poteva vedere nessuno, e si era addormentato.

Era talmente comodo che aveva iniziato a sognare fin da subito.

Stava sognando di catturare un grosso topo, quando si era sentito in movimento ed aveva udito delle voci umane che gli erano sconosciute.

Aveva quasi subito aperto un occhio per cercare di capire cosa stesse accadendo e si era reso conto che la macchina si era messa in moto con lui dentro.

Non poteva crederci, di solito riusciva sempre a saltare giù in tempo, ma in quel caso non era stato così.

Yotaro doveva stare calmo e non farsi vedere da quelle persone, che avrebbero potuto decidere di cacciarlo in malo modo.

Non aveva la più pallida idea di dove stessero andando ed era spaventato dall' idea di perdersi, senza riuscire più a ritornare a casa.

Per fortuna quelle persone sembravano tranquille ed il loro parlare non lo infastidiva.

Poteva solo sperare che, prima o poi, lo riportassero al luogo in cui era salito.

_Chissà se torneremo indietro?_

_Chissà se potrò mai rivedere il mio amico Taro?_

Questi pensieri affollavano la sua mente ed intanto i minuti passavano, le ore passavano.

In quanto gatto, avrebbe potuto cavarsela, ma non poteva accettare l' idea di separarsi da quella famiglia umana a cui si era legato.

_Tra poco sarà tardi e Taro mi cercherà, ma non potrà trovarmi._

Gli piaceva sia essere chiamato che essere cercato ed, a volte, si divertiva a far aspettare Taro, osservandolo di nascosto.

Per tante persone i gatti non potevano imparare il loro nome, come invece facevano i cani, che arrivavano a riconoscere nell' uomo un padrone o un capobranco, ma si sbagliavano.

Yotaro sapeva di essere Yotaro Misaki ed aveva capito fin da subito che quello era il suo nome.

Anzi ne andava fiero e gli piaceva, perché era quasi uguale a quello di Taro, quel ragazzino che, un tempo, l' aveva salvato da una brutta fine dandogli una casa.

Yotaro stava ormai perdendo la speranza e si stava preparando ad affrontare la vita del gatto girovago, che vaga senza meta e che deve cacciare per procurarsi il cibo.

Avrebbe potuto rifugiarsi, temporaneamente, in casa di qualche altro umano, sebbene l' idea non lo entusiasmasse molto.

All' improvviso la macchina si era fermata e lui si era catapultato fuori come un fulmine, non appena avevano aperto le portiere.

"_Ma cosa?"_

Quegli umani si erano stupiti vedendolo scappare via così di corsa e con la coda tutta arruffata.

"_Siamo andati in giro con un gatto per tutto il tempo e non ce ne siamo accorti?"_

"_A quanto pare è proprio così!"_

Da lontano li aveva sentiti ridere.

Adesso si che iniziava ad essere terrorizzato, perché era sceso talmente in fretta da non aver nemmeno guardato, se si trovava ancora a Nankatsu.

Si era solo reso conto che ormai era buio e le sue orecchie avevano percepito qualcosa.

"_Yotaor …, Yotaro … Yotaro!"_

Non poteva sbagliarsi, quella era la voce di Taro che lo stava chiamando e voleva dire che forse era tornato a Nankatsu.

Si era fermato per guardarsi intorno e rendersi conto di dove fosse.

Con sua immensa gioia riconosceva le vie ed in pochi minuti avrebbe potuto raggiungere il suo amico.

Senza pensarci un attimo, si era messo a correre più veloce che poteva, fino a riuscire a scorgere la figura di Taro in lontananza.

Aveva temuto di non rivederlo più ed adesso non vedeva l'ora di farsi coccolare da lui.

In quel momento anche Taro si era accorto della sua presenza.

"_Forza vieni Yotaro … dai che è tardi!"_

Yotaro gli era saltato imbraccio e Taro l' aveva afferrato subito, tutto contento.

"_Ciao Yotaro, ma lo sai che mi hai fatto preoccupare?"_

In tutta risposta il micio gli aveva fatto un sacco di fusa.

"_Ok, per questa volta di perdono, ma cerca di non farmi più preoccupare!"_

"_Mauuu!"_

Yotaro aveva imparato la lezione e di certo d' ora in poi avrebbe evitato di cacciarsi nei guai.

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

Yotaro è un personaggio di Yoichi Takahashi ed appare in una piccola vignetta del volume. 25 di 'Capitan Tsubasa' in cui dice _'Salve, sono Yotaro Misaki!'_

Yotaro era anche l' amato gatto di Yoichi Takahashi, e, l' autore, al termine di 'Capitan Tsubasa World Youth' scrive '_Infine, dopo undici anni di vita insieme, proprio nel periodo in cui finivo questo lavoro, è spirato il mio amato gatto Yotaro, possa riposare in pace …'_, Yoichi Takahashi ottobre 1997

'Ryokosha Neko' significa 'gatto viaggiatore' in giapponese

Questa storia è ispirata dai miei gatti e dalle loro avventure.

.


	3. Arigato

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Arigato"**

di Sanae78

Taro era andato ancora una volta a controllare il suo amico Yotaro e poi era ritornato in cucina da suo padre.

"Come sta?"

Taro si era seduto un po' sconsolato a tavola.

"Purtroppo sta molto male. Sono già due giorni che non tocca cibo e non riesco a fargli prendere le sue medicine …" la voce del ragazzo era molto sconsolata.

"Magari potresti provare a mettergliela in un bocconcino …"

"Ci ho già provato papà, ma anche così non ne vuole sapere di prenderla."

Ichiro l' aveva guardato dritto negli occhi e gli avevi detto: "Devi trovare il modo, perché Yotaro stavolta rischia davvero di non farcela. Il dottore ha fatto la sua parte, ma ora tocca a te occuparti di lui."

Yotaro non era mai stato così tanto ammalato.

Era partito tutto da un piccolo raffreddore ed ora il suo naso era completamente chiuso, faceva fatica a respirare, e, cosa più grave per un gatto, non sentiva più alcun odore.

Il suo amico Taro gli aveva messo davanti agli occhi tanti cibi buoni, però lui non poteva odorarli e quindi aveva preferito non mangiarli, sebbene avesse una gran fame.

Eppure sapeva di dover mangiare, perché, altrimenti, tra pochi giorni il suo sonno sarebbe stato eterno.

Se ne stava lì rannicchiato nel suo cesto, vicino al letto di Taro.

Lo rattristava molto l' idea di dover lasciare quegli umani, che lo avevano amato tanto, tuttavia, era un gatto, e , forse, avrebbe dovuto andare a morire senza farsi vedere da nessuno.

Lui era giovane e non aveva ancora perso le speranze, sapeva che Taro l' avrebbe aiutato.

Qualche minuto dopo Taro era riapparso nella stanza, tenendo tra le mani qualcosa: la sua medicina.

Nella mente del ragazzo risuonavano ancora chiare le parole del veterinario '_Deve prendere l' antibiotico, perché così il suo naso si aprirà e lui tornerà a mangiare. Purtroppo se continuerà così rischierà di morire.'_ ed era deciso a fare l' impossibile per aiutare il suo amico peloso, a costo di farsi graffiare.

Yotaro aveva aperto per un attimo gli occhi per richiuderli quasi subito, mentre Taro gli aveva aperto la bocca, cacciandogli giù quella strana cosa.

Il gatto aveva cercato di opporre resistenza, risputandola fuori, ma Taro gli teneva chiusa la mascella, massaggiandogli il collo.

"Fai il bravo Yotaro! E' per il tuo bene … dai resisti ancora un pochino!"

Taro l' aveva trattenuto, finché la pastiglia era stata inghiottita dal suo amico gatto.

Yotaro non aveva esattamente apprezzato la cosa.

"Scusami amico, ma io non voglio perderti e questo è l' unico modo per aiutarti."

Taro gliel' aveva accarezzandolo e lui aveva capito quanto amore ci fosse in quelle parole.

La mattina seguente Yotaro si era già sentito un po' meglio, il suo naso aveva iniziato ad aprirsi ed era perfino riuscito ad ingurgitare qualcosa.

Taro aveva continuato ad occuparsi di lui con affetto e dedizione e nel giro di una settimana il gatto era tornato quello di sempre, riprendendo perfino a fare le sue scorribande quotidiane.

Un nuovo Yotaro passeggiava tranquillamente a Nankatsu.

Aveva avuto fiducia nel suo amico umano ed ora non gli restava altro che ringraziarlo.

Il micio aveva già un' idea in mente ed, in questo modo, avrebbe anche dimostrato di essere un abile cacciatore.

Quella sera era ritornato al solito orario a casa, si era messo vicino alla porta ed aveva miagolato, sicuro del fatto che Taro l' avrebbe sentito.

Taro l' aveva riconosciuto ed era venuto ad aprirgli.

Quando si era spalancata la porta, Yotaro, tutto orgoglioso, teneva in bocca un grosso topolino e poi l' aveva appoggiato ai piedi del suo amico umano.

Taro aveva capito immediatamente che il gatto, in quel modo, aveva voluto dirgli '_Grazie'_.

Lui si era inginocchiato davanti lui ed, accarezzandolo, gli aveva detto: "Grazie amico! Sei anche un grande cacciatore, bravo!"

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

Yotaro è un personaggio di Yoichi Takahashi ed appare in una piccola vignetta del volume. 25 di 'Capitan Tsubasa' in cui dice '_Salve, sono Yotaro Misaki!'_

Yotaro era anche l' amato gatto di Yoichi Takahashi, e, l' autore, al termine di 'Capitan Tsubasa World Youth' scrive '_Infine, dopo undici anni di vita insieme, proprio nel periodo in cui finivo questo lavoro, è spirato il mio amato gatto Yotaro, possa riposare in pace …'_, Yoichi Takahashi ottobre 1997

'Arigato' significa 'grazie' in giapponese

Questa storia è ispirata dai miei gatti e dalle loro avventure

Purtroppo ogni anno tanti gattini muoiono, perché si ammalano di rinotracheite (una malattia che parte da un semplice raffreddore). Non è facile curarli, ma con tanta pazienza e amore è possibile farlo. Ne sono consapevole, perché diversi dei miei gatti ci sono passati, salvandosi. L' importante è non arrendersi.


	4. Ohime sama

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Ohime sama"**

di Sanae78

Yotaro non aveva mai visto una gattina più bella di Principessa, la gattina di cui si era perdutamente innamorato.

Non si era mai sentito così ed, ogni giorno, scappava via da casa per andare ad incontrarla.

Principessa, era una bellissima gattina dal pelo lungo, soffice e bianco come la neve, ed, i suoi occhi, erano di un magico azzurro cielo, in cui Yotaro amava perdersi.

Si erano conosciuti, per caso, un giorno, e, da quel momento, Yotaro aveva iniziato a sentirsi strano, un po' come il suo amico umano Taro, che da qualche tempo si era fidanzato con una sua cara amica umana, una certa Azumi.

Yotaro e Principessa s' incontravano sempre alla stessa ora, in un prato, che si trovava a poca distanza dalla casa dei Misaki.

Insieme, i due, trascorrevano le ore giocando, facendosi le coccole e, Yotaro, era davvero felice.

Un giorno Yotaro aveva perfino incontrato l' amica umana della sua amata.

"Principessa dove sei?"

Si trattava di una ragazzina delle medie che portava spesso dei buffi codini.

"Eccoti finalmente!"

L' umana si era accorta di loro ed in un certo senso, si può dire, che li avesse disturbati, mentre si stavano rilassando comodamente seduti sul loro muretto preferito.

"Ora devo andare, ma ci vedremo domani … ciao Yotaro!" la gattina l' aveva salutato come suo solito.

La ragazzina si era avvicinata a loro e, dopo averli osservati un po' incuriosita, si era girata di spalle, dicendo alla sua gatta: "Forza, andiamo Principessa!"

La gattina le era quasi subito saltata sulle spalle, strusciandosi sui suoi capelli, per poi mettersi a cavalluccio su di lei.

Principessa si era comportata per certi versi un po' da umana, anche se, quel suo comportamento così particolare, faceva capire quanto bene volesse a quella persona.

Anche lei, come Yotaro, era stata una povera orfanella, e, quella giovane umana, si era presa cura di lei, aiutandola a vivere e donandole tutto quell' amore che in passato le era mancato.

Anche quel giorno si trovavano su quel muro e, Yotaro. in lontananza. aveva scorto il suo amico Taro.

Però il ragazzo non era solo e, stava camminando, mano nella mano, con la sua ragazza, Azumi.

A vederli sembravano contenti e Yotaro non poteva fare a meno di esserlo, a sua volta, per loro.

"Taro guarda … quello non è il tuo gatto, Yotaro?"

A quanto pare, anche Azumi si era accorta di loro, o meglio, si era accorta di lui.

"Si, è proprio lui e non è nemmeno da solo."

I due ragazzi si erano avvicinati ai due felini che si stavano strofinando la testa l' un l' altro.

"Ciao Yotaro, come stai?" Azumi gli aveva chiesto con voce dolce, accarezzandogli la testa ed, il micio, le aveva risposto facendo le fusa.

"Credo che Yotaro abbia una nuova fidanzata, non pensi anche tu Azumi?"

"Si, è vero e sono anche una bella coppia."

I due umani poco dopo si erano guardati ed erano scoppiati a ridere.

Poi si erano baciati ed erano rimasti ad osservare, abbracciati, i due innamorati a quattro zampe.

Yotaro si era reso conto così, che in quel momento tutti erano avvolti da un magico incantesimo, quello dell' amore.

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

Yotaro è un personaggio di Yoichi Takahashi ed appare in una piccola vignetta del volume. 25 di 'Capitan Tsubasa' in cui dice '_Salve, sono Yotaro Misaki!'_

Yotaro era anche l' amato gatto di Yoichi Takahashi, e, l' autore, al termine di 'Capitan Tsubasa World Youth' scrive '_Infine, dopo undici anni di vita insieme, proprio nel periodo in cui finivo questo lavoro, è spirato il mio amato gatto Yotaro, possa riposare in pace …'_, Yoichi Takahashi ottobre 1997

'Ohime sama' significa 'principessa' in giapponese

Questa storia è ispirata dai miei gatti e dalle loro avventure.

.


	5. Otosan Neko

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Otosan Neko"**

di Sanae78

Quel giorno diluviava e Yotaro stava correndo più che poteva per fare rientro a casa e farsi coccolare dai suoi amici umani, quando le sue orecchie avevano percepito qualcosa.

"Ma questo … è il pianto di un micino …"

Non poteva rimanere indifferente, perché da qualche parte c' era un suo piccolo simile bisognoso d' aiuto e senza perdere tempo si era diretto verso quella voce.

"Ma dove sarà?"

Si stava guardando intorno per cercare di percepire meglio da dove provenisse quella voce ed in quel momento si era reso conto che in realtà erano più voci, più pianti, quindi erano diversi i gattini in difficoltà.

Poi all' improvviso aveva scorto una piccola apertura ai piedi di un albero.

"Trovati!"

Si era avvicinato al rifugio e quattro piccoli gattini tigrati si erano materializzati davanti ai suoi occhi.

"Che avete piccoli? Perché piangete?"

Tutti insieme gli avevano risposto: "Piangiamo perché abbiamo fame!"

Non avevano ancora tre settimane di vita ed erano un po' deperiti.

"E' la vostra mamma dov' è?"

A quel punto, il più coraggioso aveva preso la parola: "Non lo sappiamo, sono tre giorni che non la vediamo."

Non era possibile quei gattini non mangiavano già da parecchio e di sicuro erano destinati a fare una brutta fine, se nessuno li avessi aiutati.

Yotaro non poteva rimanere indifferente, perché anche lui in passato era stato un piccolo gattino trovatello, che era stato così fortunato da essere aiutato dal suo amico Taro.

"Ma dove sarà finito quel gatto? Non vede quanto piove?"

Taro stava guardando fuori dalla finestra per riuscire a vedere, se Yotaro stesse arrivando.

"Tranquillizzati Taro! Yotaro è un gattone adulto che è in grado di badare a se stesso, e, poi, un po' di acqua non potrà certo fargli del male."

"Hai ragione papà! E' solo che lui è un mio caro amico ed io non posso fare a meno di preoccuparmi per lui."

"Mauuuuuu!"

"Papà è arrivato!"

Taro aveva aperto la porta trovandosi davanti uno Yotaro zuppo con un micino in bocca.

"Ma cosa significa?"

Taro si era accovacciato vicino a Yotaro che gli aveva adagiato con cura il piccolo tra le mani.

Non appena Yotaro si era reso conto di aver portato quel piccoletto al sicuro, si era voltato e se ne era andato di nuovo correndo.

"Aspetta Yotaro!"

Ichiro aveva osservato la scena e quasi subito aveva capito: "Forza Taro! Yotaro vuole che ci occupiamo di questo piccolo ricetto!"

"Va bene papà!"

Yotaro avevano fatto altri tre viaggi sotto l' acqua ed era riuscito a portare tutti i trovatelli a casa Misaki.

Taro ed Ichiro avevano subito telefonato al loro veterinario ed avevano iniziato a rifocillare i gattini.

Anche per loro era stato un tuffo nel passato ed avevano ripensato a quel piccolo trovatello peloso che era entrato nelle loro vite in Francia.

Avevano sistemato i quattro orfanelli in una grande cesta con una coperta e, dopo aver mangiato, Yotaro si era messo con loro.

I gattini erano infreddoliti e Yotaro voleva scaldarli con il suo corpo, proprio come avrebbe fatto una mamma gatta.

"Papà vieni a vedere, sbrigati!"

"Che succede Taro?"

"Guardali! Non sono bellissimi!"

Alcuni dei gattini si erano attaccati alle mammelle di Yotaro e lui, piano piano, li stava pulendo tutti.

"L' hai capito Yotaro!"

"Papà, Yotaro è un grande ed è perfetto come papà gatto!"

"E' vero, tu pensi che Yotaro abbia il latte?"

"No, non credo, comunque possiamo scoprirlo."

"Questa mi mancava … mai avrei pensato di vedere un gatto maschio così."

Ichiro era scoppiato a ridere e poco dopo anche Yotaro lo aveva seguito.

"Il nostro Yotaro è speciale!"

Taro si era seduto vicino a loro ed aveva iniziato ad accarezzare il suo amico Yotaro: "Sono orgoglioso di te Yotaro! Sei davvero un bravissimo papà gatto!"

"Meuuuu!"

Yotaro non poteva che essere felice delle parole di Taro.

"Stai tranquillo Yotaro, ti aiuteremo ad occuparti di loro e, non appena saranno pronti, troveremo loro una casa."

Adesso Yotaro poteva dormire tranquillo, perché presto anche quei gattini avrebbero avuto dei nuovi amici umani che si sarebbero presi cura di loro.

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

Yotaro è un personaggio di Yoichi Takahashi ed appare in una piccola vignetta del volume. 25 di 'Capitan Tsubasa' in cui dice '_Salve, sono Yotaro Misaki!'_

Yotaro era anche l' amato gatto di Yoichi Takahashi, e, l' autore, al termine di 'Capitan Tsubasa World Youth' scrive '_Infine, dopo undici anni di vita insieme, proprio nel periodo in cui finivo questo lavoro, è spirato il mio amato gatto Yotaro, possa riposare in pace …'_, Yoichi Takahashi ottobre 1997

'Otosan Neko' significa 'papà gatto' in giapponese

Questa storia è ispirata dai miei gatti e dalle loro avventure

So che è strano pensare ad un 'papà gatto', ma in realtà anche i gatti maschi hanno le mammelle, sebbene non abbiano il latte, e, alcuni maschi, sono dei grandi papà gatto.

.


	6. Suieisha Neko

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Suieisha Neko"**

di Sanae78

Taro stava tornando a piedi da scuola e non vedeva l' ora di ritornare a casa per riposarsi e rilassarsi un po'.

Lui ed i suoi amici della Nankatsu si stavano preparando per affrontare l' esame di ammissione alle superiori ed avevano tanto da studiare, erano così impegnati che, per il momento, non potevano nemmeno giocare a calcio.

Il ragazzo stava attraversando il ponte, che conduceva al suo quartiere, quando aveva notato qualcosa di strano e si era sporto per guardare meglio.

"No, non è possibile!"

Vicino alla sponda del fiume c' era un albero con un ramo che pendeva proprio a pelo d' acqua e, su quella ramificazione, si trovava Yotaro, il suo gatto, occupato nel dare la caccia ad un uccellino.

Il micio si stava avvicinando cautamente alla sua preda, aveva abbassato il corpo ed era pronto a balzare da un momento all' altro, mentre l' uccellino cantava allegramente di fronte a lui.

Taro osservava incuriosito la scena, temendo che, il suo amico peloso, potesse combinarne qualcuna delle sue e cacciarsi in qualche brutto guaio.

Yotaro era talmente concentrato, che non si era accorto della presenza di Taro, ed, il piccolo volatile, aveva ormai raggiunto il limite estremo del ramo.

Nel giro di pochi secondi Yotaro era saltato, mentre il passerotto se ne era volato via sfuggendo alla morsa del felino.

"Oh nooo!"

Taro non poteva crederci, Yotaro aveva perso l' equilibrio e stava cadendo pesantemente dentro l' acqua.

"Accidenti, così affogherà!"

Taro aveva gettato la cartella ed era corso per aiutarlo.

Yotaro era piombato nell' acqua, e, dopo un piccolo attimo di smarrimento, aveva tirato su il suo musetto e si era messoi a nuotare verso la riva.

"Non è possibile, Yotaro sta nuotando!"

Taro sapeva che ai gatti non piaceva l' acqua e credeva che, il suo amico, si sarebbe fatto prendere dal panico affogando.

In quel momento Yotaro si era accorto della presenza del suo amico umano e si era diretto verso di lui ed era uscito dall' acqua tutto bagnato.

"Yotaro, ma che combini?" Taro si era davvero preoccupato molto.

Il micio con molta tranquillità si era dato una bella scrollata al pelo inzuppato, avvicinandosi a lui per dargli una strusciatina.

Taro intanto l' osservava sorpreso e divertito.

Il ragazzo si era accovacciato vicino a lui ed aveva iniziato a parlargli: "Yotaro non finisci mai di stupirmi … adesso so che sei anche un bravo nuotatore … io credevo che i gatti non sapessero nuotare."

Poco dopo Yotaro l' aveva fissato un po' perplesso, perché Taro non sapeva, che, in realtà, i gatti sanno nuotare, è solo che non amano farlo.

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

Yotaro è un personaggio di Yoichi Takahashi ed appare in una piccola vignetta del volume. 25 di 'Capitan Tsubasa' in cui dice '_Salve, sono Yotaro Misaki!'_

Yotaro era anche l' amato gatto di Yoichi Takahashi, e, l' autore, al termine di 'Capitan Tsubasa World Youth' scrive '_Infine, dopo undici anni di vita insieme, proprio nel periodo in cui finivo questo lavoro, è spirato il mio amato gatto Yotaro, possa riposare in pace …'_, Yoichi Takahashi ottobre 1997

'_Suieisha Neko'_ significa '_gatto nuotatore'_ in Giapponese

Questa storia è ispirata dai miei gatti e dalle loro avventure

I gatti sanno nuotare, sebbene non siamo amanti in generale dell' acqua. Esiste addirittura una razza felina il '_Turco Van'_ che è famosa nel mondo, perché, i gatti di questa razza, si divertono a nuotare nelle acque del '_Lago di Van'_ in Turchia.


	7. Gelosia felina

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Gelosia felina"**

di Sanae78

Yotaro stava aspettando ormai da ore, lì sullo zerbino, davanti alla porta d' ingresso, e, la sua attesa, sembrava non avere mai fine.

Quel giorno non era nemmeno uscito a fare il suo solito giretto e non si era mai mosso da quella posizione.

Era impaziente all' idea che presto avrebbe rivisto una persona molto speciale per lui, il suo amico Taro.

Era da un po' che non lo vedeva, perché, dopo la vittoria al World Youth Hen, Taro aveva dovuto di nuovo ricoverarsi, ma adesso stava per tornare, gliel' aveva detto la sera prima il signor Misaki, e, lui, mica mentiva.

Yotaro era sempre sull' attenti e cercava di identificare ogni minimo rumore proveniente dall' esterno.

"Sicuro che non vuoi uscire Yotaro? Guarda che Taro arriverà solo nel tardo pomeriggio."

Quella mattina Ichiro era stato gentile con lui, però Yotaro aveva preferito rimanere in casa.

Sapeva di non essere un cane, eppure voleva dimostrare la propria fedeltà a quel suo amico umano.

Attendeva da così tanto che era riuscito perfino a farsi un bel pisolino, quando, all' improvviso, le sue orecchie avevano udito dei rumori, delle voci umane.

Una di quelle voci, apparteneva a Taro, ma l' altra gli era sconosciuta.

Subito aveva aperto gli occhi, mettendosi seduto, in modo da farsi vedere da Taro.

Poco dopo la porta si era spalancata ed era apparso Taro, abbracciato ad un femmina umana.

I due si stavano baciando e, Taro, non stava prestando nessuna attenzione a lui.

Alla fine, Yotaro, era stato costretto a fare: "Meuuu!"

I due ragazzi, un po' imbarazzati, si erano staccati e l' avevano, finalmente, guardato.

"Ciao Yotaro!"

Il primo a salutarlo era stato Taro e, poi, la ragazza, l' aveva seguito: "Ciao Yotaro, come stai?"

Quell' umana si stava prendendo un po' troppa confidenza ed aveva perfino tentato di accarezzarlo.

A quel punto Yotaro non ce l' aveva fatta più, le aveva soffiato contro ed era corso a nascondersi.

"Ma che gli prende Taro?"

Azumi non era riuscita a capire quella reazione, dato che, lei e Yotaro, si conoscevano dai tempi di Parigi.

"Vedrai che non è nulla Azumi … forse è solo un po' geloso …"

"Geloso? E di chi?"

"Di te Azumi."

"Di me? E perché?"

"Ecco, credo che Yotaro abbia capito quanto tu sia speciale per me, ma vedrai che con il tempo le cose miglioreranno."

"Davvero Taro? Tu pensi veramente che abbia capito?"

"Certo! Yotaro è molto intelligente."

"Ok, allora spero di ritornare presto ad essere sua amica."

"Tranquilla, ti aiuterò io."

"Grazie, Taro!"

In quel momento, i due, si erano di nuovo baciati, inconsapevoli del fatto che, Yotaro, dal suo nascondiglio segreto, li stesse osservando.

Yotaro non era stupido, e, riflettendoci su, si era ricordato di aver già visto Azumi a Parigi e che, Taro, gli parlava spesso di lei.

Era arrabbiato, perché lui l' aveva aspettato così tanto, mentre Taro non faceva altro che coccolare quell' umana, invece di preoccuparsi per lui.

Era rimasto nascosto per molto tempo, finché Azumi non se ne era andata.

"Dai Yotaro vieni che è ora di mangiare!"

Taro lo stava chiamando, agitando tra le mani, un sacchetto delle sue crocchette preferite.

Yotaro era orgoglioso, ma il suo stomaco iniziava a brontolare.

Allora il micio era riapparso, e, con fare altezzoso, si era diretto verso la ciotola del cibo, ignorando Taro.

Il ragazzo, come suo solito, si era seduto sul divano accendendo la tv, e, Yotaro, non aveva saputo resistere, e gli era saltato in braccio.

"Ciao Yotaro!"

Il ragazzo l' aveva accarezzato ed il gatto aveva iniziato la sua melodia di fusa.

"Bravo Yotaro! Sono sicuro che presto tu e Azumi andrete d' accordo."

Ma si, forse Yotaro poteva accettare di dividere il suo amico Taro con quell' umana, l' importante era che Taro non si dimenticasse mai di lui, perché, lui, gli voleva bene per davvero.

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

Yotaro è un personaggio di Yoichi Takahashi ed appare in una piccola vignetta del volume. 25 di 'Capitan Tsubasa' in cui dice '_Salve, sono Yotaro Misaki!'_

Yotaro era anche l' amato gatto di Yoichi Takahashi, e, l' autore, al termine di 'Capitan Tsubasa World Youth' scrive '_Infine, dopo undici anni di vita insieme, proprio nel periodo in cui finivo questo lavoro, è spirato il mio amato gatto Yotaro, possa riposare in pace …'_, Yoichi Takahashi ottobre 1997

Questa storia è ispirata dai miei gatti e dalle loro avventure


	8. Gli umani

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Gli umani"**

di Sanae78

"Yotaro fermati subito!"

Taro stava uscendo dalla porta e Yotaro aveva tutte le intenzioni di seguirlo, ma il ragazzo non voleva farlo proprio uscire.

"Lo sai che oggi devi startene buono qui ad aspettarmi, perché dopo dobbiamo andare a fare la visita di controllo dal veterinario e non ho nessuna intenzione di venirti a cercare in giro per tutta Nankatsu."

Yotaro aveva tentato di balzare fuori dalla porta, però Taro era stato più veloce di lui e gli aveva sbarrato la soglia.

Taro se ne era andato per la sua strada, lasciandolo rinchiuso tra quelle quattro mura.

Il micio avrebbe preferito poter andare a farsi uno di quei giretti che gli piacevano tanto, ma, a volte, gli toccava ubbidire agli umani.

Stare in casa, non era poi tanto male, e, per un po', si era divertito a dare la caccia a qualche insetto.

Poi gli era venuta fame e si era avvicinato alle sue ciotole.

Quella dell' acqua era bella piena, mentre quella del cibo era vuota, perché, la mattina, si era già mangiato tutto.

Sconsolato aveva ripensato a Taro ed al fatto che, avrebbe dovuto aspettarlo prima di poter mangiare di nuovo, dato che il suo amico teneva il cibo per lui ben nascosto.

"Sono stufo di questi umani! Perché non possiamo essere noi gatti a governare il mondo?" aveva esclamato, un po' stizzito, in perfetto linguaggio felino.

Quindi aveva deciso di fare un pisolino in quel posto ed aveva iniziato a sognare.

All' improvviso si era risvegliato in un posto strano, dove non c' erano case, non c' erano strade e, cosa ancora più sorprendente, non c' erano essere umani.

La natura era dominante ed, ovunque, c' erano dei gatti, tantissimi gatti di ogni razza e colore.

Dopo poco gli era diventato tutto chiaro: il suo sogno si era avverato ed i gatti dominavano il mondo.

Ora non gli restava che chiacchierare con qualche suo simile, per capire cosa fosse accaduto.

Mentre era preso nei suoi pensieri, gli si era avvicinato un bel gattone nero, dai grandi occhi gialli.

"Ciao amico!"

"Ciao!"

"Che hai? Mi sembri un po' strano?"

"Niente, è solo che sono un po' confuso, dove sono finiti gli esseri umani?"

"Ah, capisco … gli esseri umani si sono estinti da tempo ed ora questo mondo è dominato dai gatti."

"Dici davvero?"

"Si, certo!"

"E come va adesso?"

"Non tanto bene, perché ci siamo riprodotti a dismisura e non c'è abbastanza cibo per tutti quanti."

Yotaro non riusciva a credere a quello che stava sentendo: "Come sarebbe a dire che il cibo non basta per tutti?"

"Purtroppo è vero, perché prima gli umani, sterilizzandoci, ci impedivano di seguire troppo i nostri istinti, ma adesso, che siano liberi, dobbiamo combattere tra di noi per sopravvivere."

Yotaro era senza parole e l' altro gatto si era congedato da lui dicendogli: "Buona fortuna, amico!"

In quel momento il micio aveva sentito una gran paura ed aveva gridato: "Voglio tornare da Tarooo!"

Poi il nulla.

"Sono tornato Yotaro!"

Le sue orecchie, avevano sentito la porta che veniva spalancata, ed, aprendo gli occhi, ancora spaventato, si era trovato davanti il suo amico Taro.

"Scommetto che hai fame … ti do subito qualcosa da mangiare, così poi usciamo!"

Il suo amico gli stava sorridendo e, per essere sicuro di non stare sognando, il gatto, aveva richiuso e riaperto gli occhi un' altra volta.

Per fortuna si era trattato solo di un brutto incubo e, Yotaro, tutto contento, era saltato in braccio a Taro.

Aveva capito che in fondo gli umani non erano poi così male, e, che poteva essere bello convivere con qualcuno di loro.

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

Yotaro è un personaggio di Yoichi Takahashi ed appare in una piccola vignetta del volume. 25 di 'Capitan Tsubasa' in cui dice '_Salve, sono Yotaro Misaki!'_

Yotaro era anche l' amato gatto di Yoichi Takahashi, e, l' autore, al termine di 'Capitan Tsubasa World Youth' scrive '_Infine, dopo undici anni di vita insieme, proprio nel periodo in cui finivo questo lavoro, è spirato il mio amato gatto Yotaro, possa riposare in pace …'_, Yoichi Takahashi ottobre 1997

Questa storia è ispirata dai miei gatti e dalle loro avventure


	9. Il pallone e Yotaro

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Il pallone e Yotaro"**

di Sanae78

Yotaro aveva quasi tre mesi e da quasi quattro settimane viveva nell' appartamento di Parigi con Taro e suo padre Ichiro.

Prima che Taro gli salvasse la vita, il micino non aveva mai avuto dei contatti con degli essere umani, e, adesso, che aveva imparato a conoscerli meglio, si sentiva al sicuro in quel luogo.

In particolare si era affezionato a Taro che si prendeva cura di lui con tanto amore.

Per Yotaro quel ragazzino era diventato un amico e si divertiva ad osservarlo, senza farsi capire.

Sapeva di non essere l' unico amico di Taro, perché Taro aveva tanti amici umani ed un amico speciale che viveva insieme a loro, di cui gli aveva parlato una sera.

Yotaro si era messo dentro il suo cestino per dormire, quando Taro aveva iniziato ad armeggiare con una grossa palla bianca e nera.

La stava pulendo ed intanto parlava con il micio.

"Yotaro ti presento un mio grande amico: il pallone … devi sapere che lui mi ha tenuto compagnia per tanto tempo, da quando era piccolo … grazie a lui mi sono fatto un sacco di amici e per me è il mio migliore amico."

Taro sembrava davvero felice insieme a quello strano oggetto e Yotaro faticava a capirne il motivo.

Anche lui aveva delle palline con cui giocare, ma non riusciva a considerarle degli amici, perché per lui erano solo dei giochi con cui passare il tempo.

Tuttavia sentiva una strana attrazione, mista ad un pochino di gelosia, per il pallone di Taro ed era deciso a venire a fondo della questione.

"Hai capito Yotaro?"

Il gattino gli aveva risposto facendo le fusa e girandosi a pancia in sotto.

"Bene, ora andiamo a nanna che domani c' è scuola!"

Taro dormiva già da un pezzo, però Yotaro non riusciva a prendere sonno, allora si era alzato e si era avvicinato al pallone.

Quella cosa era più grossa e più pesante di lui e doveva trovare un modo per riuscire ad usarla.

Quindi, spinto dalla curiosità, ci era balzato sopra, aveva iniziato a muovere le zampe ed anche il pallone aveva iniziato a mettersi in movimento.

La palla rotolava sempre più forte, Yotaro stentava a stare in equilibrio ed iniziava ad avere tanta paura.

Stava per sbattere contro il letto di Taro, quando, per salvarsi, era stato costretto a saltare sulla pancia dell' umano, che si era svegliato di soprassalto.

"Ma che succede?"

"Meuuu!" davanti a Taro c' era Yotaro che lo guardava con gli occhi di chi si sentiva finalmente al sicuro.

"Che hai piccolo? Hai paura?"

"Meuuu!"

"Va bene, allora stai qui vicino a me. Dormiremo insieme stasera."

Da quel giorno il micetto aveva capito che lui e il pallone potevano convivere civilmente, spartendosi l' affetto di Taro.

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

Yotaro è un personaggio di Yoichi Takahashi ed appare in una piccola vignetta del volume. 25 di 'Capitan Tsubasa' in cui dice '_Salve, sono Yotaro Misaki!'_

Yotaro era anche l' amato gatto di Yoichi Takahashi, e, l' autore, al termine di 'Capitan Tsubasa World Youth' scrive '_Infine, dopo undici anni di vita insieme, proprio nel periodo in cui finivo questo lavoro, è spirato il mio amato gatto Yotaro, possa riposare in pace …'_, Yoichi Takahashi ottobre 1997

Questa storia è ispirata dai miei gatti e dalle loro avventure


	10. Il papà di Taro

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Il papà di Taro"**

di Sanae78

"Papà quando potrò ritornare a scuola?" la voce di Taro era debole, affaticata dal gran febbrone che aveva.

Suo padre era seduto vicino a lui e si stava prendendo cura del figlio: "Non lo so Taro, perché hai ancora la febbre molto alta e deve passarti, prima di poter tornare a scuola."

"Ma così perderò altri giorni di scuola."

"Lo so figliolo, ma ricordati che prima di tutto viene la salute e, poi, tu sei talmente bravo che ci metterai un attimo a recuperare."

"Dici davvero papà?"

"Si, cerca di star tranquillo e riposati."

Il signor Misaki teneva una mano sulla fronte del figlio per sentire, quanto fosse calda, e, le sue parole, erano piene d' amore.

Yotaro era lì anche lui, vicino a Taro e non si perdeva niente di quello che stava accadendo.

"E chi penserà a Yotaro?"

"Mi occuperò io del tuo micino e, non appena ti sentirai un po' meglio, riprenderai a farlo tu."

"Ma lui è abituato con me …"

"Lo so, ma vedrai che riuscirò anch' io a prendermi cura di lui … in fondo, se riesco ad occuparmi di te, posso anche occuparmi di lui."

Quando vedeva Taro con il suo papà, Yotaro ripensava alla sua mamma ed a tutti i suoi fratellini che non c' erano più e gli veniva un po' di tristezza.

Yotaro era solo un gattino di pochi mesi ed aveva sofferto molto per la perdita di tutti i suoi cari.

I gatti non sapevano cosa significasse avere un papà, perché, di loro, nei primi mesi di vita, si occupava solo la mamma gatta.

A Yotaro mancavano le dolci leccate della sua mamma ed il calore con cui lo riscaldava, quando faceva freddo la sera.

Gli mancava anche quel latte che aveva bevuto, fino a quel tragico giorno, in cui la sua famiglia era stata sterminata.

Il signor Misaki, per certi versi, assomigliava alla mamma di Yotaro, perché anche Ichiro si prendeva cura con tanto amore di suo figlio.

In quei momento, il gattino, aveva invidiato tanto il suo giovane amico umano.

"Forza, vieni piccolo che è ora di mangiare!"

La voce di Ichiro aveva risvegliato Yotaro dai suoi pensieri, accarezzandolo dolcemente sul dorso.

Anche le mani di quell' uomo erano calde e trasudavano amore, proprio come quelle del suo amico Taro.

In quella casa Yotaro aveva trovato tanto calore e tanto amore, cosa che era riuscita a fargli superare i dolori che aveva già dovuto subire.

"Meuuu!"

Il gattino, allora, aveva fissato il signor Misaki con i suoi grandi occhioni pieni di riconoscenza, e , dopo essersi stiracchiato un pochino, l' aveva seguito.

Ichiro aveva cercato di fare in tutto per tutto quello che faceva suo figlio, cercando di imitarne perfino l' atteggiamento.

Taro gli aveva spiegato che Yotaro aveva già sofferto molto e che ci voleva molta pazienza con lui.

Yotaro, prima di andare a vivere con i Misaki, non aveva mai avuto dei contatti diretti con gli esseri umani, ed, i primi giorni, era stato molto diffidente, soprattutto nei confronti di Ichiro, e, solo l' affetto di Taro, era riuscito a farlo ammorbidire.

"Bene Yotaro, questa è la tua pappa … mangia con calma, che poi andiamo a controllare come sta il tuo amico Taro."

Ichiro era consapevole di quanto fosse importante quel gatto per suo figlio ed aveva intenzione d' impegnarsi al massimo per rendere contento il suo Taro.

Yotaro in poco tempo aveva terminato tutto ed, insieme, erano ritornati nella camera di Taro che, nel frattempo, si era addormentato.

Ichiro si era rimesso a sedere accanto al letto, mentre Yotaro, delicatamente, era salito sulle coperte, acciambellandosi accanto a Taro.

Yotaro fingeva di dormire e, a volte, apriva un 'occhio per fissare il signor Misaki, pensando che fosse bello anche avere un papà, e, sentendosi felice, perché ora non si sentiva più solo, ma tanto amato anche lui.

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

Yotaro è un personaggio di Yoichi Takahashi ed appare in una piccola vignetta del volume. 25 di 'Capitan Tsubasa' in cui dice '_Salve, sono Yotaro Misaki!'_

Yotaro era anche l' amato gatto di Yoichi Takahashi, e, l' autore, al termine di 'Capitan Tsubasa World Youth' scrive '_Infine, dopo undici anni di vita insieme, proprio nel periodo in cui finivo questo lavoro, è spirato il mio amato gatto Yotaro, possa riposare in pace …'_, Yoichi Takahashi ottobre 1997

Questa storia è ispirata dai miei gatti e dalle loro avventure


	11. Un chat

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Un chat"**

di Sanae78

"No, aspetta Yotaro! Ti prego non farlo!"

Il gattino era seduto sul divano e teneva la cosa alzata.

Taro sapeva benissimo cosa stava per accadere e voleva impedire che accadesse.

Yotaro, a volte, non capiva l' atteggiamento di quel ragazzino, anche perché era solo da pochi giorni che viveva in quell 'appartamento con lui e suo padre.

Comunque Taro aveva ragione, perché lui stava per farlo, o, meglio, stava per farla.

Allora, Taro, l' aveva sollevato con dolcezza mettendolo sul pavimento, e, lui, l' aveva fatta, aveva fatto la pipì.

"Uh, che spavento che mi hai fatto prendere Yotaro … comunque meglio qui che sul divano … ora mi toccherà anche pulire …"

Taro guardava Yotaro come se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma, Yotaro, non riusciva a capire cos' avesse fatto di male, perché si era limitato a soddisfare i suoi bisogni.

Infatti la sua mamma gli aveva insegnato che poteva farli dove preferiva.

Taro un po' sconsolato era andato in cucina a prendere uno straccio per pulire e si era trovato di fronte suo padre Ichiro.

"L' ha fatta di nuovo, vero?"

"Si, papà!"

"E dove? Ancora sul divano?"

"No, per fortuna sono riuscito a spostarlo sul pavimento, ma ci è mancato davvero poco."

"Lo sai che questa cosa non va bene Taro?"

"Si, lo so papà! Ma ti prometto che non accadrà più!"

"Va bene, Taro!"

Taro era tornato in sala un po' amareggiato, consapevole, che se Yotaro non avesse imparato a comportarsi meglio, suo padre, forse, avrebbe potuto chiedergli di mandarlo via.

Ma si sbagliava, perché Ichiro aveva capito quanto tenesse a Yotaro e voleva aiutarlo a prendersi cura di lui, così un giorno gli aveva fatto un regalo.

"Tieni e per te?"

"Che cos'è papà?" suo padre gli aveva appena regalato qualcosa.

"Guarda!"

Taro aveva scartato il pacchetto esclamando: "Ma questo un manuale che spiega come educare ed allevare un gatto … grazie papà!"

"Taro tu non hai mai avuto un gatto prima d' ora ed ho pensato che ti servisse una mano."

"Grazie papà!"

"Però sappi che dovrai impegnarti per istruire al meglio il piccola Yotaro, così potremo vivere tutti al meglio questa casa."

"Ti prometto papà che Yotaro diventerà il gattino più educato di tutta Parigi!"

"Ok, Taro!"

Yotaro, da un nascondiglio, aveva osservato tutta la scena ed aveva sentito che stavano parlando di lui.

Aveva capito che in quei giorni non si era comportato tanto bene, mettendo in difficoltà Taro con suo padre e sperava che il suo amico umano lo aiutasse a capire.

Quella sera Taro aveva iniziato subito a leggere il manuale, ed, il giorno seguente, aveva usato tutti i suoi risparmi per acquistare tutto ciò che era necessario per prendersi cura del gattino.

Poi aveva sistemato il lettino di Taro vicino al suo, messo le ciotole del micio in cucina e disposto varie lettiere in punti strategici della casa.

Adesso veniva il bello, avrebbe insegnato a Yotaro dove fare i suoi bisogni, non gli restava che aspettare.

Taro aveva atteso che Yotaro si mettesse in posizione, e, dopo pochi minuti la sua pazienza era stata premiata: il gattino stava per farla di nuovo sul pavimento.

Yotaro si era sentito, ancora una volta osservato e, poi Taro, delicatamente l 'aveva sollevato appoggiandolo dentro una delle lettiere ed il micetto l' aveva fatta lì.

"Bravo, Yotaro!"

Yotaro non riusciva a capire bene cosa fosse successo, però si era reso conto che era piacevole fare i propri bisogni su quella sabbietta.

"Bene, Yotaro! Questa è una delle tue toilettes e d' ora in avanti dovrai imparare ad usarle come si deve!"

Yotaro era ancora un po' confuso, il suo amico umano sembrava contento di lui, e, forse, lui aveva intuito quello che doveva fare.

Taro era stato costretto a ripetere quel gesto ancora un paio di volte, ma poi Yotaro aveva capito e, quando gli scappava, si fiondava su una delle sue lettiere.

"Papà vieni a vedere!"

Yotaro in quel momento stava facendo la pipì in uno dei suoi bagni privati.

"E' proprio diventato educato il nostro Yotaro!"

"Si, papà! Grazie!"

"E di che?"

"Non ce l' avrei mai fatta senza il libro che mi hai regalato!"

"Di nulla figliolo … sono felice anch' io per il nostro Yotaro!"

Poi avevano riso contenti.

In quell' istante Yotaro si era sentito fissato, quei due sembravano davvero preoccupati che facesse le sue cose per bene, si era sentito un po' offeso e se ne era andato.

In fondo anche un gatto, in certi momenti, aveva bisogno della sua privacy.

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

Yotaro è un personaggio di Yoichi Takahashi ed appare in una piccola vignetta del volume. 25 di 'Capitan Tsubasa' in cui dice '_Salve, sono Yotaro Misaki!'_

Yotaro era anche l' amato gatto di Yoichi Takahashi, e, l' autore, al termine di 'Capitan Tsubasa World Youth' scrive '_Infine, dopo undici anni di vita insieme, proprio nel periodo in cui finivo questo lavoro, è spirato il mio amato gatto Yotaro, possa riposare in pace …'_, Yoichi Takahashi ottobre 1997

'_Chat'_ significa '_Gatto'_ in Francese

Questa storia è ispirata dai miei gatti e dalle loro avventure


	12. Un Natale da gatto

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura e buon Natale a tutti!_

_Sanae78_

"**Un Natale da gatto"**

di Sanae78

"Ricordati Yotaro, puoi guardare ma non toccare!"

Taro gli aveva parlato con tono deciso e Yotaro sapeva che doveva ubbidire.

Era sera tardi, il ragazzo stava sistemando gli ultimi regali sotto il loto albero, perché l' indomani sarebbe stato Natale e gli avrebbero aperti.

Yotaro era affascinato da quei pacchetti incartati, così luminosi e brillanti, e, si era subito chiesto, se, tra quelle cose, ci fosse qualcosa anche per lui.

"Ci sono anche dei pensieri per te, uno da parte mia e uno da parte di papà."

Quei due si ricordavano sempre di lui, ed, anche se spesso combinava dei guai, continuavano a volergli bene, proprio come il primo giorno in cui lo avevano accolto nella loro casa di Parigi.

"Quest' anno devo dire che sei già stato molto bravo … guarda l' albero è ancora in piedi e nessuna delle decorazioni è stata rotta."

Taro aveva ragione, perché lui si era comportato davvero bene e aveva lasciato in pace quell' abete sintetico da cui penzolavano un sacco di cose che lo incuriosivano.

C' era da dire che ormai era grande ed aveva finalmente capito come doveva comportarsi per essere un gatto degno di quel nome.

E poi l' affetto e il cibo che riceveva in cambio ne valevano la pena.

Non avrebbe potuto chiedere di più che vivere ancora a lungo insieme a Taro e a suo padre Ichiro.

"Forza andiamo a dormire … vieni!"

Però Yotaro non aveva nessuna intenzione di seguire il ragazzo come suo solito e si era fermato sedendosi e guardando il suo amico umano con due grandi occhioni che dicevano tutto.

Taro gli si era inginocchiato davanti accarezzandogli dolcemente la testolina: "Ok, ho capito! Stasera preferisci rimanere qui, dico bene Yotaro?"

"Meuuu!" Taro ancora una volta l' aveva capito al volo e Yotaro non poteva far altro che ringraziarlo con un bel concertino di fusa.

"Però non combinare guai, mi raccomando! Ci vediamo domani mattina Yotaro!"

Poi Taro era sparito nella sua camera e Yotaro era rimasto nella stanza buia, che era solo illuminata dalle luci colorate dell' albero di Natale.

Yotaro, da buon gatto, non aveva certo paura del buio, infatti, anche senza luci, ci avrebbe visto piuttosto bene, cosa che gli umani non riuscivano mica a fare, senza farsi aiutare da qualche strano aggeggio.

Le carte colorate avevano dei riflessi ancora più affascinanti ed il gatto le guardava estasiato.

In Giappone il Natale non era una festa molto sentita, ma Taro e suo padre amano festeggiarla per starsene un po' in famiglia tra di loro ed, anche a Yotaro, piaceva molto.

Yotaro sapeva anche la storia di quella festa, perché Taro gliel' aveva raccontata.

In quella notte sarebbe nato un piccolo essere umano che avrebbe riportato la pace nel mondo.

Questa cosa gli era rimasta impressa ed aveva pensato che, se fosse accaduto di nuovo, forse gli umani avrebbero imparato a rispettarsi di più, avendo rispetto anche il mondo in cui vivevano e gli altri essere viventi che lo dividevano con loro.

Per il momento si accontentava di vedere Taro ed Ichiro più sereni, cosa che rendeva molto felice anche lui.

Comunque aveva promesso che avrebbe ubbidito ed intendeva farlo, quindi si era rannicchiato tra i regali, fino a diventare quasi invisibile e facendosi cullare da un dolce sonno.

"Buon Natale papà!"

"Buon Natale Taro!"

Quella mattina Taro e suo padre si erano incontrati in corridoio.

"E Yotaro?"

"Ha voluto dormire di là papà."

"Davvero?"

"Si!"

"Allora, andiamo a vedere come sta!"

"Si, papà!"

Avevano acceso la luce, senza riuscire a vedere Yotaro nella stanza.

"Ma dov' è Taro?"

"Non lo so, l' avevo lasciato proprio qui!"

Stavano iniziando a preoccuparsi, quando avevano udito un rumore e, da sotto l 'albero, era sbucato Yotaro, che sfoggiava tutto felice una coda bella alta.

"Eccoti finalmente!"

"Adesso ci siamo proprio tutti Taro … dai apriamo i regali!"

Taro e suo padre si erano scambiati i doni ed avevano lasciato che Yotaro si divertisse ad aprire i suoi pacchetti.

Il micio aveva faticato un pochino, divertendosi un sacco ad aprire quelle scatole, e, alla fine, si era acciambellato dentro la più piccola, tenendo i suoi nuovi giocattoli nascosti tra le zampe.

"Ma guardalo papà, è distrutto!"

"Secondo me gli sono piaciute più le scatole dei regali."

"Hai ragione papà!"

Nella casa risuonavano rida di gioia che rendevano ancora più piacevole il sonno di Yotaro che pensava soddisfatto che, anche quello, sarebbe stato uno splendido Natale da gatto.

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

Yotaro è un personaggio di Yoichi Takahashi ed appare in una piccola vignetta del volume. 25 di 'Capitan Tsubasa' in cui dice '_Salve, sono Yotaro Misaki!'_

Yotaro era anche l' amato gatto di Yoichi Takahashi, e, l' autore, al termine di 'Capitan Tsubasa World Youth' scrive '_Infine, dopo undici anni di vita insieme, proprio nel periodo in cui finivo questo lavoro, è spirato il mio amato gatto Yotaro, possa riposare in pace …'_, Yoichi Takahashi ottobre 1997

Questa storia è ispirata dai miei gatti e dalle loro avventure


End file.
